Darling
by Setsuro-chan
Summary: Based off the Vocaloid song 'Darling'. Len has liked Rin for over 5 years, and he's not ready to confess yet. But will he have to when Rinto comes into his life? LenxRinxRinto One-shot and fluff


**Since it's almost the end of the school year we don't really have any homework so I thought I might as well spend some of my free time writing. I was going to update one of my stories but I've had this one-shot idea in my head since I started writing "Wolf and Bunny" so I thought I might as well get this out of the way then get to updating my stories! I got the idea for this from a RinxLenxRinto song called "Darling ", it's really just like your everyday shoujo manga but with Vocaloid characters! :D Please Review! **

**P.S. You can Find this song on YouTube just by typing in 'Darling Rin Len Rinto', just if you're curious and you've never heard the song before :3**

* * *

**Len POV**

_The sun was setting which mad the sky a light shade of pink and there was a slight spring breeze. Rin had called me up her after class had ended and we're now standing in silence on the roof top for privacy. Rin was standing about a foot away from me madly blushing and embarrassed and me waiting for her to say what she wanted to even though I already know all too well what it is. I waited patiently as my heart beat increased by the minute. I had been waiting for this moment for years and it was finally going to happen!_

_"Len...," Rin softly said my name to get my attention. When she said my name my heart rate increased even more._

_"Yes, Rinny?" I asked smoothly and cool._

_"I-I have something I want to ask you." She stated with her already red face getting redder as I mentally prepared myself for what she was about to say. She took a moment to compose herself but soon got the courage to speak. "Len. I want you to please-"_

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SHOTA!" My eyes shot open and I fell out of my bed, I was still half asleep half awake. I looked around and I was back in my room and the clock read 7:00am. I guess it was just another dream... "Len, you really shouldn't sleep in. If I didn't come over every morning you would probably miss school almost every day!" I looked up and saw the girl of my dreams, Rin Kagene.

"Stop complaining I'm up now, ok?" I composed myself and went over to my school uniform to get dressed. "Now can you leave my room so I can get dressed? Or you could stay and watch if you really wanted to~?" I saw her get a slight blush which was exactly what I was aiming for!

"No way you perv! I'm going; I'll see you outside in about 10 minutes." And with that she left the room to allow me change. Rin Kagene is completely different from what a real girl should be. She's loud, a tomboy, and can be very violent at times. Even so, she's still the girl of my dreams and has been since I was 10. Which means it's been about 5 years I've liked her. I've really been waiting for her to confess because even though I may seem tough and like I don't care on the outside, her rejecting me scares me most.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked walking out the door of the house. She sat up from the front steps and came to my side.

"Wow, only took you 4 minutes this morning! You'd think a shota would need more time." She snickered. I've learned to try ignoring her when she calls me a shota, even though I'm obviously not one! We continued off to school and made it into the classroom with a few minutes to spare. "Teto, Neru, morning!" she yelled and ran over to the two friends of hers. I didn't mind her leaving me to go talk to her friends or anything, but if there was another guy over there I guess it would bother me a little. I mean it's not like I'm the jealous type or anything, I'm just saying!

"Ok class settle down, get in your seats." Luka-sensei then walked in and everyone went directly to their seats. I sat in the very front right by the doors, aka one of the worst seats you could possibly get. But there was one major upside to it; Rin sat right next to me and the seat next her was empty so I was automatically the one she would talk to~.

"Ok class first off I would like to inrod-" And that was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into sleep again. Rin woke me up way to early this morning, plus I want to see if I can finish that dream I had this morning.

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Ok class first off I would like to introduce you to a new student, Kagami Rinto." In walked a boy with short blond hair that was clipped like mine. There hasn't been a new student on my class since elementary so I was excited that there was finally someone new on my class!

"Len, we finally hav-" When I looked over Len was asleep already. I'm not surprised though, oh well I'll tell him later~.

"Rinto please sit next to Kagane Rin." I raised my hand and he sat in the seat next to mine.

"Hi! I'm Rin Kagene, but you can just call me Rin!" I whispered tring to give a warm smile to him. He looked a little surprised at first, but he gave his own smile and soon sat down in the seat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Kagami Rinto, but you can just call me Rinto." He gave a half smile and turned to the front.

It seems that Rinto was going to be popular with the girls, when I turned around to pass papers down all the girls of the class were staring at Rinto, even Teto and Neru! And Neru already has Akaito as her boyfriend! I give Rinto the best of luck with his future fan girls.

~Ending of First Block~

I got up out of my seat and walked over to Len. I let out a big sigh, I'm all too used to waking him up after first block. I was tired of dropping books on top of his head to wake him up so might as well try being nice for once.

"Lenny~ Time to get up!" I saw him lift his head up slowly; he looked like he was still mostly asleep.

"Rin, when is class goanna start?" He asked sleepily. I looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Len, you've been sleeping for about two hours now... You even missed-" I got cut off before I could even finish.

"Who the hell is that? !" Len spat out pointing at Rinto as I faceplamed at his stupidity. Rinto turned at the sudden shouting. He gave a little smirk and started over.

"Hey Rin, who's the little shota?" He asked me trying to get on Lens' nerves. Which he succeeded in, Len jumped out of his seat with anger written all over his face.

"No one can call me a shota-" He yelled but I quickly cut him off.

"But Len, I call you a shota at least once a day." He sat in silence for a second. "Len? You okay?" He quickly straitened his back, grabbed his bags and walked up to me.

"Rin, we're going to be late of we don't leave now. Come along and say good bye to this jerk." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door and I waved to Rinto before we left.

"Bye Rinny, hope to see you soon~!" Rinto called out before leaving which made Len stop in his tracks and turn back into the classroom. He, again, looked angry.

"First of all, don't call her Rinny, and second, don't try and stalk her." He walked out of the classroom and grabbed my arm as he was walking out. I would've said something but what Len had said just now shocked me. Len is usually so laid back, I've never seen him get so angry over something so stupid. Rinto was just kidding of course, so what made him so mad?

* * *

**Rinto POV**

The shotacon and Rin left then left the room. I was abit shocked, I mean I only just met the guy and I'm already his enemy. Meh, fine by me. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway seeing as how close him and Rin are. Rin is a cute girl and I plan on making her my girlfriend, I'm going to have to get Rin away from that shotacon somehow. I used to be a master at girls back at my last school and could make any girl fall for me, but I plan on getting a little more serious at this school.

When I walked into the classroom the first person I saw in the room was Rin, and when I stood in front of the classroom I looked around for the most cute looking girl and again, that was Rin. I don't know if her and the shota are dating though, even if they are I bet I could still win her over~.

_~One Week Later~_

Only about a week I've been here and I've got a little fan club, not surprised~. The one thing that is bothering me though is that Rin hasn't been seduced yet; I thought I would have her by, at the most, three days. And with that shota, whos name I found out is actually Len, has been with her all the time. And he told me not to stalk her! Pft, stupid shota interfering with my plans.

I continued to curse the shota in my head until I saw Rin walking down the hall with a bunch of papers, and no Len around! This is the opportunity I've been waiting for~.

"Rinny~!" I called out as I ran up to her side.

"Oh, Rinto. What's the matter?" She asked surprised to see me all of a sudden.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about how a cute girl like you shouldn't be burdened with carrying all this paper~." I said trying to seduce her.

"Oh, thanks!" She gave a grateful smile, I was expecting a blush but I guess this will have to do for now. I took some of the papers from her and headed down to the teachers room with her to drop off the papers.

* * *

**Len POV**

I was looked for Rin and when I finally did spot her I saw that jerk Rinto run up to her! Lately all the girls have been idolizing him; when I go to my locker at the end of the day I'll see a bunch of confession letters fall out of his locker. Didn't think that really happened in real life, but it does!

The one thing that annoys me most though is how he calls me Shotacon all the time. He knows my name! He just likes to get on my nerves. Especially since he's trying to get to Rin, that's why I've been sure to stick around Rin as much as possible lately. But it's almost impossible; she can be standing right next to you one minute and thendisappear the next! This past week has been freaking exhausting, that's why I'm letting this one situation slide.

_~Lunch~_

"Len!" I turned and saw Rin running toward me. "Len, I have a question!" She said like she was in a hurry.

"Yeah? And what is that?" She took a moment and tried to catch her breath.

"I need money for some bread; mom forgot to leave money on the counter for me this morning!" She exclaimed with a begging look on her face. I pretended to look annoyed but I was used to this happening. I always keep some extra money with me in case of this situation.

"Why can't you be a normal girl and make a bento or something? I swear I'm goanna go broke one day because of you." I flicked her forehead just to tease her a bit.

"Hey that hurt!" She yelled rubbing her forehead; she's used to this treatment from me though. I gave a little half smile and dug into my pocket for the money I always keep around.

"Here, and get me some too. And don't buy a bunch like last time!" I yelled to her as she ran off.

"I'll try not to!" I giggled a little to myself as I watched her run off, she was so simple and that was another thing I liked about her.

I went back to the classroom and waited for her and I soon saw her skip in with her arms full of bread. She didn't go quit as over board as last time.

"I'm back~!" She sat all the bread onto the table and plopped herself down into her seat. She started to open a bag of bread before she got a look like she had just remembered something. "Oh yeah Len! Look at the new song I got! When I found it, it reminded me a lot of you!" I blushed a little, I found it kind of cute that she had found a song that reminded her of me.

I walked over and listened to the song, and it kind of did sound like the kind of music I would listen to and even the lyrics sounded like something I would say. I smiled to myself thinking about Rin listening to this song and thinking about me~.

"Did you like it?" She asked hopping that I liked it. I gave a little nod and she started smiling like an idiot, that smile is also something I love~.

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Ok class, this is the test you took last week that I'm handing back." Luka-sensei announced. When I got mine back I was stunned at how poorly I had done, a 30%...

"How do you get a grade that low Rinny?" I looked over and saw Rinto peaking at the grade I got. I sunk my head down in shame when I saw he had gotten a 98%. "You know, I could tutor you if you want?" I shot my head up happy to hear this, I never understand Luka-sensei's' lessons so maybe Rinto is the savior I need!

"Really? When?" He gave me a smirk, I guess he was glad I accepted.

"Just stay after school and met me in the Library." I gave a nod and turned to Len to see what grade he got. But when I saw him he looked like he was frozen like a stone. When I looked at his paper it said 5%, ouch.

_~After School~_

I walked into the Library to find Rinto in the corner with a book in his hand and apparently he wears glasses. He looked up from the book he was reading an smiled. "Rin, you ready?" I gave a nod and sat down.

About half way through the tutoring we stopped to take a break. I noticed he was staring at me, like he was observing me. Did I have something on my face? "Rinto, is there something wrong?" I asked him and he only got a big smirk on his face.

"Nothing really, just wanted to look at you cute face for a while. You know, I think you the most beautiful girl in out class?" I blushed a bit, what the heck was he talking about?

"U-uhm, really?" I asked, that isn't what I wanted to say but he just shocked me and that's all that came out.

"Yup~, I've been thinking of asking you out for a while too." He said getting a little closer which made me feel kind uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say, to tell you the truth I've always had a crush on Len! But I'm going to feel bad if I have to reject Rinto.

"W-well I think that's enough for today! I'll see ya Rinto!" I quickly gathered my stuff and ran out too embarrassed to see his reaction. Where the heck is Len when I need him?

* * *

**Rinto POV**

I watched as Rin ran out the door. I could tell it was due to embarrassment, which mean my plan worked~. I wish I could see the look on the shotacons face, I'll just tell him about it tomorrow though.

I collected my stuff and started home. On my way home I saw just there person I was hoping to, Rinny~."Hey, Rinny~!" I ran over to her and she gained a blush.

"O-oh, hey!" She stuttered, I guess she was still a little shaken up from our conversation back in the library.

"So, did you consider what I said?" I asked with my usual smirk appearing on my face. She blushed even more and was lost for words. "Do you want me to answer for you?" I asked and she looked confused on what I meant. I leaned in close to her face only inches from her face ready to kiss her, but then someone or something, came and knocked me to the ground. When I got up, whatever had pushed me down was gone. Along with Rin.

* * *

**Len POV**

I was walking into town to get some stuff for dinner when I saw Rin. I was about to run over to her before Rinto showed up again, the jerk. I saw Rins' face turn into a bright blush which angered me a bit. I started to get closer to see what they were talking about but still could barely hear them. But when Rinto started leaning in towards Rin, that's when instinct kicked in and before I even realized what I was doing I had knocked Rinto over and started running with Rin in my arms.

"Len? W-what the heck are you doing? !" I didn't want to answer because I didn't even know myself so I just kept running so I didn't have to answer. But eventually I got tired and had to put her down, she jumped right out of my arms. She looked angry but I swear I could see a blush on her face. We sat in silence for a second until Rin spoke up."Len, why did you do that?" She asked all of a sudden breaking the silence.

Looks like it's confession time... "Rin, you want to know the truth?" She nodded her head at the stupid question. "W-well you see..." I couldn't think of the words to say or even how to confess. But I needed to say or do something to explain myself! I couldn't think of the words though. So instead of words, I did something I never would've thought of doing in a million years. I kissed her.

It took a moment but I guess after the shock went away, she started to kiss back too which I hoped meant she accepted my feelings. We finally broke the kiss and I was now ready to tell her how I've really felt for 5 years."Rin," She looked up still a little dazed from the kiss. "I've liked, no, loved you for 5 years! I like everything about you, your smile, your personality, your attitude, and I just love you. I get mad when your all friendly with another guy like you are with Rinto and I really just want you to be mine!" I could feel my face start to heat up, I couldn't believe what I just said and from the look on Rins' face neither could she. I waited for the reply, I wanted to get it over with but at the same time I didn't want to hear it fearing I would be rejected.

Rin suddenly ran up and hugged me which shocked me for a moment but I eventually started to hug her back. I wanted to stay like this forever. "Of course I love you back! I have since I was 10!" I don't think I'd ever been happier in my life. We stood in an embrace for I don't know how long, but I didn't care because she was finally mine~!

_~A Month Later~_

Of course Rin and I were still very much so together, we walked hand-in-hand into school everyday just to prove it~. Rinto backed off after he heard Rin and I were together. I think part of the reason to that though is because of the new girl, Lenka, we had gotten. Those two started going out about two weeks after she got here. Rinto seems to be serious about there relationship though. Rinto and I are even starting to talk now, garnet he still calls me a shota... But whatever!

Anyway, Rin is now no longer just my best friend, but my soul mate~. Over the past month I've finally admitted to myself that I not only liked her but loved her over these past 5 years and that I was always possessive of her, and now I can proudly say that Rin is _my_ girlfriend~.

* * *

**I can't believe I just wrote something that fluffy... This is the first fluff I've ever done so if it's bad I'm sorry! I think it was rushed but whatever, this was something I did since I'm not going to be updating my stories in a while and I was bored. This was al****so**** my first one-shot so if this sucks, just remember this was my first fluff and one-shot! Well I guess for those of you reading my two other stories, I'll be updating by June 8th or maybe sooner! :D Please Review~!**

**Love, Setsuro-chan**


End file.
